Prince Charming
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kuwabara needs some reassuring from his boyfriend Yusuke.  Dedicated to PhoenixDiamond


A.N. Okay, this is ACTUALLY dedicated to PhoenixDiamond, (though she never requested it). She IS a fan of Kuwabara, a BIG one, and I decided to respect her by making a Kuwabara x Yusuke fic. She likes the pairing, she likes Kuwabara, so I figured it would be fun to do.

Please, do not bash me for the pairing. Honestly if you don't like it, then don't read this. I don't want to get a nasty review, okay? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

Please review! Enjoy!

**I owe a big thank you to all who review this story!**

XXX

Kuwabara sighed as he looked in the mirror at himself, "I look stupid." He muttered and fixed the tie on his tuxedo. He didn't look stupid at all, he looked rather dashing. Almost like a prince.

Yusuke came in and grinned when he saw his boyfriend, him and Kuwabara had been dating for about 3 months now. Ever since Keiko decided that Yusuke wasn't mature enough for her, and Kuwabara decided that Yukina was never going to love him.

Kuwabara looked over and grinned, "Lookin' good Yusuke. I really like it on you." Kuwabara went over and started to adjust Yusuke's tie, straightening it.

"You look good too." Yusuke said, reaching up he brushed a stray lock of hair from Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara opened his mouth to object but got cut off when the door opened again.

Kurama poked his head in, "Would you two be terribly against appraising my outfit?" Kurama was insanely nervous. It was his wedding day after all, and he wanted to look good.

"Come on it, fox boy." Yusuke grinned and watched as Kurama stepped in. Kuwabara watched with jealousy as Yusuke's eyes widened and he stared at the handsome fox.

Kurama looked so handsome in a silky red Chinese fighting outfit, done with royal gold's, purple's and a faint splash of green here and there.

"Damn, Kurama. You'll have Hiei on his knees swooning." Yusuke said, with an approving nod. Kurama gave a smile and then turned to Kuwabara for some sort of appraising.

Kuwabara's eyes held jealousy as he gave a forced smile, "Lookin' good Kurama. Go out there and win over that shorty." _"And stop making my boyfriend admire you." _

Kurama smiled, understanding what Kuwabara was hiding. "I think you two need to work something out. I'm going to go add some finishing touches to my outfit, you two get your talk out of the way." Kurama turned and hurried out, shutting the door behind him.

Kuwabara turned away and sat down, he began to brush off his pants, clearing them of any lint that had decided to attach itself to him.

"Kuwa, what's wrong?" Yusuke sat beside him, and looked confused as he watched Kuwabara almost ignore him.

"I don't like how you looked at him, okay? I know he's handsome, and a lot better looking than me. But it still makes me jealous." Kuwabara said, embarrassed by how he was acting. Was he really acting like this? Like a petty child?

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise, before he reached over and took Kuwabara's hand, "Kuwa, you're handsome, hell your drop dead sexy in that suit." Yusuke was berating himself for looking at the fox that way.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," Kuwabara sounded truly bitter and Yusuke couldn't blame him. Everyone always told him was so ugly, and that he would never have anyone love him. Yusuke was about ready to kick himself as he moved and sat down in Kuwabara's lap.

"I'm sorry Kuwa, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Kurama was handsome yes, but nowhere near you in my eyes, I mean damn Kuwabara. If we weren't about to go to a wedding, I'd be taking you right now." Yusuke winked at him.

Kuwabara blushed darkly and looked at him, "You pervert!" He said pushing Yusuke's chest lightly.

Yusuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, "You know what you remind me of Kuwabara?" He asked and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back. "A prince." He said simply.

Kuwabara looked up at him, and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't get it." He said, he wasn't stupid, he just wanted a better explanation.

"You're handsome, you have a great honor code, you're a sweet soul and a you're just a wonderful person." Yusuke traced his hands over the contours of Kuwabara's muscles through his shirt. "Hell, you're just a regular old prince charming." Yusuke grinned. "My prince charming." He hugged Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blushed darkly and hugged him close, "Thank you Yusuke, I needed to hear that." He said as they broke apart and stood up.

"No problem Kuwa, now let's go get in our places. I bet Hiei is wondering where we are." Yusuke grinned.

For the rest of the night, Kuwabara felt good about himself. Even when Kurama and Hiei had the spot light, because he knew that Yusuke wasn't thinking about them, but that Yusuke was thinking about him.

And for the first time in his life, he felt like a Prince Charming.

XXX

A.N. I hope you enjoyed, even if it was short. I had to rewrite it three times just to get what I wanted! So I hope it's good!


End file.
